


a cup of stalking, please !

by tsukitachinu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, art!kun, dokun, kun is a nice stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitachinu/pseuds/tsukitachinu
Summary: Kun is a stalker, but at least he is trying to be a nice stalker.





	a cup of stalking, please !

Kun was a stalker. He knew that, even if he didn't like being one and tried to be a nice stalker. But, even being a nice one, he was still a stalker. Thinking about that for the umpteenth time, he sighed but still went to the coffee shop, knowing /he/ would be there.

 

The first time he saw him there, he didn't plan on seeing him that time, he just went, craving for hot cocoa, and saw someone so beautiful he had to draw him. So he did.

 

Then about a week later, he saw him again, at the university library this time. Kun was looking for a particular book and was between book shelves when he saw him, he still drew him right there. His pencil case between two books on the shelf, his sketchbook in his hand.

 

As time went by, he started seeing him more. Sometimes on campus, between classes. These times he didn't have enough time to sketch him, so he looked at him as much as he could to keep his image in his brain and draw him later. Sometimes at the coffee shop, other times at the library. He soon noticed that the pretty boy had a schedule, on Mondays and Wednesdays he'd go to the library to study, on Thursdays and Fridays morning would go get a coffee, but on Mondays and Tuesdays he would stay the afternoon at the coffee shop.

 

Since then, he kept going to those places randomly when he needed to. But sometimes, when he felt like drawing and wanted his unknown model, he knew where to go and just went.

 

He knew that was stalking, but he wasn't hurting anyone. He didn't even knew his name.

 

« _Are you following me or something ?_ » Asked the pretty boy Kun had been stalking.

 

Kun almost choked.

 

« _I... Yes._ »

 

Kun didn't want to lie to him. That's true, he had been following him for a few months, but he never thought he would notice, he was always far from him, discreet. Or so he thought.

 

« _But, I can explain. Wait. First, I'm sorry. And, hm, I just... Like drawing you ? I swear I'm a nice stalker. At first, I saw you randomly, I swear, and I drew you. Then I picked up on your schedule without even trying to, so I started going to places I knew you'd be when I wanted to draw. But I never tried to know anything about you, or be too close... I really just want to draw you._ » Kun explained, stammering, blushing way too much.

 

That was cute, thought Dongyoung and it was true that he wasn't a bad stalker, he never bothered him. It's just that over the last months, he started seeing him everywhere he went and wondered if it could really be a coincidence.

 

« _Can I see ? That's the least you can do._ »

 

Kun's eyes became really big, like a manga character even. He couldn't believe what the other asked. Nonetheless, he gave him the piece he was working on right before he came.

 

There was a title.

 

« _The pretty stranger n°87 ?_ »

 

And Kun didn't know if his questioning voice was about the title, or the number. Why did he have to have such a habit, titling his sketches, even unfinished ones. What a dumb thing to do.

 

But the stranger took Kun's pen and changed the title. At first Kun was horrified. Someone touching his beloved pen ? Someone writing on his art ? Even if it was the model. It's still his art and nobody touches it. But, he couldn't say anything now, could he ?

 

So he just took the paper back when the other finished and got surprised yet another time.

 

« _The pretty Dongyoung ?_ »

 

« _That's my name. I can't believe you've been stalking me for months and still don't know it._ » His voice was joyful, playful even and Kun smiled, relieved to know that he didn't hate him for stalking him.

 

Which made Kun feel bold.

 

« _Well, now that you know... Would you model for me someday ?_ »

 

Dongyoung smiled, and nodded but wasn't replying yet, until a minute or two later.

 

« _I'd love to, but, I don't have time. I really don't. So, what about I allow you to stalk-drawing me ?_ »

 

Dongyoung laughed again, and Kun knew he was screwed.

 

Before he was just following the guy because he was pretty and nice to draw. Now he knew his name, and his laugh was like a Bob Ross tutorial to his ears. He could never let him go.

 

« _Thanks for allowing me to do something I've been doing for four months, that's so nice of you, Dongyoung._ » And his name rolled on his tongue as smoothly as his favorite  copic marker on paper.

 

« _I could tell you other places where I'm going ? So you don't have only coffee shop drawings ? I could... Text you, those places_. » Dongyoung was feeling bold again, and insisted on one specific word.

 

He could _text_ me, thought Kun. Oh crap he really was screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
